La cámara limpia-inútiles
by Urara'Uchiha
Summary: Karin queda a cargo de la Guarida del Sur mientras Orochimaru no está presente. Pero, desde que toma el mando, y varios días antes de ello, empiezan a ocurrir múltiples muertes que van en aumento, más aterradoras pesadillas que azotan a Karin todas las noches. [OS]


_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Aviso:__ Este fic participa en el "Reto: Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo." del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"._

* * *

**La Cámara Limpia-inútiles.**

**Capitulo 1: Pesadillas.**

_Día Miércoles._

_6:00 p.m_

—Y esta —Dijo con una falsa sonrisa que intentaba ser amable— ...es la habitación de la muerte —Finalizó el favorito de Orochimaru—. O, cómo a mi me gusta llamarla, "La cámara limpia-inútiles". —Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Karin alzó la ceja al ver, luego de que Kabuto abriera la puerta, una habitación bastante amplia, cubierta desde el suelo hasta el techo con manchas de sangre, para luego fruncir la nariz, ya que el olor a a sangre a muerte y a carne podrida que destilaba ese cámara era de lo más pestilente. El mayor, por su parte, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese inmundo olor, por lo que si quiera se inmutó al abrir la puerta.

También dentro de la habitación había pedazos de las extremidades del cuerpo humano o directamente cuerpos humanos completos y sin vida, o quizá, con alguna que otra perforación grave en el cuerpo, un caso cómo ése era el cuerpo femenino recostado con las extremidades estiradas en el suelo, el cual Karin miraba con horror, que prácticamente parecía que le habían arrancado las tripas a cuchilladas y luego de eso, perforado con un grueso tronco, dejando cómo resultado, una perforación redonda de un mínimo de 7 centímetros.

La pelirroja había sido asignada para cuidar la Guarida Sur de Orochimaru mientras éste no estaba, por lo que su subordinado favorito tuvo que enseñarle algunas zonas secretas de la guarida subterránea, las cuales sólo eran reveladas su existencia a los subordinados más fieles y confiables del Sannin, para que la Uzumaki pueda controlar a la perfección cada situación que se presentase, por ejemplo; en el caso de que halla algún que otro subordinado que esté intentando cometer traición o se considere totalmente inútil, se utiliza la mentada "Cámara limpia-inútiles" para exterminarlos.

Luego de visitar la tétrica cámara, la pelirroja, siendo guiada por Kabuto, llegaron a la que sería algo así cómo una biblioteca/laboratorio, la cual contenía muchísimos libros llenos de información sobre jutsus, kekkei genkais, otros papeles cómo informes sobre los avances de las últimas investigaciones y de investigaciones pasadas, experimentos, ADN's, algunos que otros utensilios para llevar a cabo aquellos experimentos, etc.

—Debes escribir tres informe cada semana —Comenzó a explicar el peliblanco.

La de lentes escuchó con suma atención cada palabra que salía de la boca de Kabuto. Y se oía bastante sencillo; de los tres informes que debía escribir, uno era sobre los últimos avances y el progreso de los experimentos y subordinados en entrenamiento, otro sobre los subordinados que día a día se sumaban a Orochimaru, más las cosas, cómo utensilios, ungüentos, elixires, etc, que hacían falta y por último, el informe sobre las 'bajas'.

Ese último informe debía llevar los nombres y apellidos de todos y cada uno de los subordinados, prisioneros o 'cuerpos para experimentar' que habían muerto, junto con la hora de muerte y causa de la misma.

—Recuerda seguir la rutina al pie de la letra —Dijo el peliblanco de anteojos—. Ya verás que no es tan fácil cómo parece.

—Seguro... —Murmuró la Uzumaki en tono sarcástico, poniendo una mano en su cintura y poniendo de blanco sus ojos.

Al rato, se encontraba sola en la biblioteca/laboratorio, la cual era fría, oscura y algo tenebrosa, con todas las paredes llenas de estantes con mil y un libros. Más es en el centro, había frascos con ADN y algún que otro futuro elixir, mientras que en el centro del amplio lugar, había un escritorio, con muchas hojas en blanco, para así poder escribir informes en ellas y luego otro libro gigantesco, que rezaba en su tapa "BAJAS".

Tocó el grueso libro de terciopelo negro con su título en color morado, con la yema de los dedos, lo cual le causó un escalofrío que le recorrió la parte baja de su espalda, subiendo por cada una de sus vértebras, hasta llegar a su médula.

.

.

* * *

.

_1:30 a.m_

Karin estaba acurrucada en su cama, con una jaqueca de los mil y un demonios, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Hacía más frío de lo normal en su habitación y ya comenzaba a temblar y a hacer castañetear sus dientes de forma involuntaria. Además, el hecho de haber leído el libro de bajas de la última semana no la estaba ayudando.

_«El día lunes a las 6:35 a.m, Aiko Kaiyo, prisionera y futuro cuerpo para experimentar, fue encontrada muerta en la sala de recreación, pero por varios estudios realizados se estipula que la hora de la muerte fue entre las 2:30 y 4:00 de la madrugada. También se estipula que fue un asesinato gracias a las cuchilladas en su garganta y vientre, aunque también por la hora de muerte podría ser suicidio. La mujer tenía un embarazo de dos meses y medio.__»_

Al estar embarazada, la tal Aiko bien podría haber sido asesinada por alguien que supiera de su embarazo y le tuviera rencor a ella y al engendro por 'x' razón, aunque, cómo bien decía en el libro, se supone que si fue a horas de la madrugada, todos estaban en sus celdas y/o dormitorios, así que la chica podría haberse escapado y luego de eso, suicidado, al tiempo que mataba a su bebé también, aunque habría que ver cómo rayos se escapó de su celda, ya que era prácticamente imposible escapar para los prisioneros —las celdas eran 'casi' a prueba de todo.

Maldita sea la hora en la que su curiosidad le había ganado e inducido a leer ese maldito libro de informes. Ahora no podía dejar de recordar una y otra vez los párrafos de ese condenado libro.

_«El día lunes a las 8:00 a.m, Akihiko Imaru, subordinado leal y futuro cuerpo para experimentar, fue encontrado muerto en el pasillo L, cerca de la "Habitación de la muerte". El cuerpo estaba tibio al ser hallado por lo que habría muerto casi al mismo tiempo de ser hallado. El cadáver llevaba cuchilladas en su garganta, no se sabe si fue un asesinato o un suicidio.__»_

La Uzumaki dedujo que, suponiendo que se trataba de un asesinato, ambos fallecidos tenían relación, al morir de la misma forma y dentro de las 24 horas de la primera muerte, de otra forma, podrían no tener relación alguna, pero sí al menos algo en común que hiciera que el asesino tuviera preferencia a la hora de elegirlos.

_«El día martes a las 6:35, Kaoru Homushi, prisionero, fue encontrado muerto en su celda, la cual estaba abierta. Gracias a varios estudios se estipula que murió cerca de las 2:30 y 4:00 de la madrugada. Su cuerpo fue hallado con cuchilladas en la garganta. Aún no sabe si fue un asesinato, ya que su celda estaba abierta, con signos de forcejeo, o si se suicidó, ya que el cuchillo usado para hacer los cortes fue hallado en su mano derecha.__»_

La pelirroja pensó que, o bien había un loco asesino que le gustaba matar a cuchilladas en la garganta —y de paso matar a los futuros hijos de sus victimas—, o bien todos los subordinados de Orochimaru, inducidos por el poco contacto con el exterior y sofocados por la continua oscuridad lúgubre de la guarida y sensación de completo encierro —y en realidad así era— estaban haciendo un complot para comenzar con un suicidio en masa en una misma semana.

_«El día miércoles a las 8:00 a.m, Aimi Kouri, fue encontrada muerta en el pasillo K, se estipula que su muerte ocurrió poco después de ser encontrada. También se cree que fue suicidio, ya que tenía varias cuchilladas en la garganta y el cuchillo utilizado estaba en su mano derecha. Muerte por desangramiento.__»_

De un segundo a otro comenzó a sentir que sus párpados le pesaban cómo si veinte kilos de plomo recayeron sobre estos. Dio un leve bostezo y se acomodó entre las sábanas para poder dormirse de una vez. Parecía que iba a lograrlo cuando su cama comenzó a estremecerse, cómo si alguien tomara el costado de su cama y comenzara a empujarla y devolverla a su lugar una y otra vez con brusquedad.

—¡AHH! ¡Auxilio! ¡Basta! —Chillaba la pelirroja, intentando no caerse de la cama, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas.

Escuchó varios gruñidos extraño de debajo de su cama, para luego sentir que la tomaban por los pies unas manos frías y ásperas. Lo siguiente que se escuchó resonar por toda la guarida hasta la superficie fue el grito más agudo, desgarrador y lleno de pánico que Karin pudiera haber emitido jamás.

.

* * *

.

.

_Día Jueves._

_7:00 a.m_

—¿Qué haces en esta pocilga, belleza? —Preguntó un chico de más o menos la edad de la pelirroja aludida.

La Uzumaki se hallaba controlando que todos y cada uno de los subordinados de la sección B estuvieran despiertos, para, desde un punto alto en el que podía ver absolutamente todos y cada uno de los movimientos, apretar el interruptor y dejar salir a los presos/subordinados hacia la sala de recreación, donde salían unos minutos de su 'encierro' y de ahí volvían a su celda para desayunar.

Cuando, desafortunadamente, cruzó por la celda de un muchacho alto, de buena contextura física, cabello oscuro, ojos verdes y sonrisa ladina, para ver si él y su compañero —se suponía que mayoría de las habitaciones eran compartidas— estuvieran despiertos.

—Nada que sea de tu interés, imbécil. —Respondió ella de brazos cruzados y dándose vuelta para continuar con su camino.

Decidió ignorar el sorpresivo hecho de que el muchacho estuviera solo en su celda y no tuviera compañero alguno, pero el chico estiró su mano para tomar la de la muñeca y frenarla.

—Tranquila, preciosa. Me llamo Takeshi y sólo preguntaba, es que es muy extraño ver a una chica tan linda cómo encargada de controlar a los 'títeres' de Orochimaru-sama. —Volvió a hablar el muchacho con esa sonrisa tan pícara e irritante.

Había algo de sarcasmo a la hora de pronunciar el honorífico "sama" en tono de voz.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! —Gritó ella, soltándose del agarre del pelinegro— Y por si no lo sabías idiota, tú también eres un 'títere' más de Orochimaru-sama. —Contestó echando humo por las orejas de la rabia.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la de la celda del tal Natsuki, cuando escuchó algo que la hizo frenar en seco.

—Títere —Escuchó repetir al chico en un murmuro—. Al igual que Akihiko...

La pelirroja se quedó parada, de espaldas al chico, por unos segundos, pero, al recordar la hora que era y el hecho de que ahora era la encargada y por lo tanto tenía un horario qué seguir al pie de la letra, decidió sacudir levemente la cabeza y continuar con su camino y hacer lo que debía hacer.

.

* * *

.

Corría entre los pasillos junto con otro subordinado fiel de Orochimaru. Llegaron al lugar de dónde creían que provenían los gritos de auxilio masculinos. Al abrir la puerta para comprobarlo, efectivamente, de allí venían los pedidos desesperados de auxilio.

—Otra víctima de un asesinato a cuchilladas —Habló el que sería su compañero, quien había sido el anterior a cargo de la Guarida del Sur mientras el Sannin no estaba presente.

El cuerpo sin vida del chico, de aproximadamente unos 17 años, yacía desparramado en el suelo, boca arriba, lo que dejaba ver las cuchilladas en su estómago y garganta. El cuchillo, lleno de sangre —al igual que todo el resto de la habitación— estaba sorpresivamente en la mano del muerto.

_'Genial.'_ pensó la pelirroja '_Otro nombre más en el informe de bajas.'_

_._

.

* * *

.

.

_1:00 a.m_

Llegó a su habitación y se quitó la chaqueta negra con pesar, para luego tirarla en el borde la cama. Usaba la chaqueta, con capucha incluida, para ejecutar a los subordinados y/o prisioneros antes de la media noche. Era una tarea obviamente horrible y macabra, pero necesaria. En ese día en particular, había tenido que ejecutar a más prisioneros menores de edad de lo normal. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidarse de aquella rutina tenebrosa.

Prendió el pequeño velador y fue a recostarse, no sin antes asegurarse de que nadie ni nada estuviera debajo de su cama. Las últimas noche había tenido pesadillas, en las que ella estaba apunto de dormirse y alguien, algo, en la punta de su cama, comenzaba a zamarrear la cama con fuerza, provocando que la pelirroja casi cayera al suelo, para luego sentir que la tomaban de los pies una manos frías, de uñas largas y puntiagudas.

Lo más curioso, es que después de despertar de cada sueño, llena de sudor y con la respiración entre cortada, su cama cambiaba de lugar en la habitación y le ardían los pies. Luego de inspeccionar los lugares del pie en donde le dolía, se espantó al encontrar rasguños y arañazos en los mismos.

Se tapó con las sábanas y no pudo evitar mirar hacia todos lados de su habitación con horror en sus ojos. Sentía que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Tenía miedo. No iba negar que tenía demasiado miedo para su gusto. Pensó varias veces en pedirle a Kabuto que la trasladara a otra guarida y que dejara a otra persona a cargo, pero no quería quedar como una cobarde con él, por lo que había desistido de esa idea. Además, tenía que admitir, que sentía curiosidad por averiguar quién era el asesino o qué era lo que provocaba que haya tantos suicidios.

Comenzó a sentir los parpados pesados y la vista nublada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acomodó entre las sábanas para poder dormirse de una vez. Pero, cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo, nuevamente sintió los molestos zamarreos. Volvió a despertar sobresaltada y algo hastiada. Ya estaba harta de esas pesadilla y de no poder dormir en las noches. Ya estaba decidido; lo que sea que le esté provocando esas molestias lo encontraría y lo haría detenerse.

Abrió sus ojos, entre el miedo y la molestia, pero al notar que su habitación estaba en completa penumbra, se removió en la cara con expresión de horror. Escuchó que algo caía al suelo, a los pies de su cama. Acercó su mano temblorosa al interruptor que encendía el velador, para luego accionarlo.

Miró hacia todos lados y no había nada fuera de lugar en su habitación. Definitivamente no eso no había sido una pesadilla ni mucho menos. Reunió valentía y acercó al borde de los pies de su cama, para luego ahogar un grito desgarrador y gemido de horror al ver un cuchillo ensangrentado y oxidado, tirado en el suelo a los pies de su cama.

Sus ojos se volvieron llorosos y se llevó la mano a la boca, ahogando otro gemido.

—¿¡Qué demonios está pasando?! —Chilló desesperada.

La luz del velador volvió a apagarse «sola».

Estaba a punto de volver a gritar cuando escuchó golpes en las paredes, como si dieran puñetazos en ellas sin parar. Pudo jurar, como que se llamaba Uzumaki Karin, que escuchó que una voz femenina, sombría, susurraba su nombre en su oído.

—¡Ay! —Chilló y pegó su espalda a la pared de la cama, para luego mirar hacia todos lados con horror— ¿¡Quién eres y qué quieres?! —Preguntó a los gritos, intentando regular su respiración.

Los golpes cesaron. Frunció su nariz al sentir un olor de lo más asqueroso y luego su estómago se revolvió, por lo que tuvo unas ganas inmensas de vomitar. El mareo aumentó y, en medio de las oscuridad, sintió una presencia macabra en su habitación, al lado de su cama, para luego desmayarse sin razón aparente.

.

.

* * *

.

_Día Viernes._

Abrió sus ojos con pesar y se fijó en la hora, para ver si no se había quedado dormida, ya que tenía que levantarse muy temprano para desayunar y luego despertar, sacar de las celdas/dormitorios a los demás, y luego hacer que otros subordinados de rango inferior al de ella, les llevaran su desayuno. Además, claro, de tener que ester presente para controlar y vigilar todo el proceso.

Se alegró al saber que aún era temprano y no había dormido de más. Recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior y se dio cuenta de que su cama estaba en el mismo sitio en la habitación, como si nunca la hubiesen zamarreado, su velador estaba prendido, como si jamás la hubiesen apagado, y, luego de levantarse de la cama, el cuchillo que se supone había visto en el suelo, al borde de su cama, ya no estaba.

Cómo si nada de la noche anterior hubiese ocurrido. Como si hubiera sido una pesadilla.

.

.

* * *

.

—Oye, despierta —Ordenó la Uzumaki al muchacho que respondía al nombre de Takeshi.

El muchacho miró entre las rejas de su celda a la pelirroja y esbozó una sonrisa ladina. Se estiró en su cama con pereza y se levantó, para luego caminar en dirección a la puerta de su celda, hasta quedar frente a Karin y apoyarse sobre las rejas.

—¿Sí, preciosa? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Preguntó de forma seductora.

—Tu compañero era Akihiko Imaru, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó la pelirroja, de brazos cruzados, intentando ignorar la sonrisa ladina de Takeshi y su pregunta anterior.

—Así es —Contestó el muchacho— ¿Qué tanto quieres con mi amiga? —Preguntó curioso.

—Cuéntame todo lo que sepas de él —Pidió acercándose a la reja—. Sobre todo su rutina y cosas extrañas que hayan pasado días antes de su muerte.

El chico al escuchar la palabra 'muerte' frunció el ceño molesto; aún no superaba la muerte de su compañero de celda y mejor amigo. Estaba por contestarle de mala gana cuando ambos escucharon un grito desgarrador, proveniente del pasillo G, al parecer, de una mujer joven.

.

.

.

**¿Fin?**


End file.
